


to sing in the land of the gods

by hiveblood



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen, Written for the Growing Wings zine, ending e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiveblood/pseuds/hiveblood
Summary: the red dragon is singing.
Kudos: 18





	to sing in the land of the gods

angelus is singing. 

it’s been a long time since she’s sung like this; a long time since there was a reason to sing at all. still, she is singing, because it’s the only thing she can think to do to counter the mind shattering song of the queen beast. 

a few low, rumbling notes and magic crystalizes in a ring around her, before spreading out, clashing with a ring of the queen’s own magic. they break and burst and dissolve against each other, and angelus feels an uneasy calm settle over her heart. at least for now, there is a way to combat the beast. 

and so, she steadies herself, and begins circling the queen, like a hawk would with its prey. 

angelus sings, and sings and sings. the queen too sing sing sings, her otherworldly song growing stronger beat by beat, note by note. all the red dragon can do is keep up with the musical assault, her voice raising in a crescendo. 

it takes all of her willpower and concentration to counter to the queen beast, to sing in reply to their terrible duet, so it takes her a few moments, a few measures, to recognize the sensation on her back being that of caim’s hand, tapping a steady beat. 

caim, whose hands would sooner snap your neck than give you a handshake, was patting her back with a gentleness that did not seem possible for her pact partner. a fragment of a memory, barely more than a faint impression, came through their bond, and the image of a foot tapping in time to inuart’s song is seared into angelus’ mind.

deep within her, angelus feels her power grow until her chest is burning with song like lungs full of fire. she sings louder and faster, the ancient hymns of her kind until the entire world is reduced to caim’s hand on her back, the waves of the queen’s magic, and her own powerful crimson song. 

in this strange, terrifying land of the gods- the red dragon is singing.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Growing Wings zine held by @Dt75Art on twitter


End file.
